Milk Mustache
by ferus
Summary: Strawberry milkIrukaKakashiFun!


**Milk Mustache**

**by. charlie mcKnight**

a/n: ano... this was originally for my biology class; an assignment to write a one

page story that applies diffusion rates. so there wasn't intentional slash in the one i wrote for class, but the one that you're about to read... **is** intentional. i had to tweek the original a bit and add more at the end.

so... yeah! read on fellow readers/writers and enjoy. gomen that it probably isn't everyone's cup-o'-tea. but it's mine... besides the point that it's milk this time...

this is rated PG-13 for implied yaoi and... some thoughts that could possibly leave a rabid fangirl or boy hot and bothered. and since i don't want to get my ass mauled by the lemon patrol, i will not be writing a lemon much to the disappointment of others and myself. plus i've never written a lemon before, though i probably wouldn't find it hard since i've been reading millions of them since that fateful day in the sixth grade... and to think i might never have been introduced to it. what a _sad_ thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

8:00 am on a Sunday morning...

Sounds of a pair of dragging feet were headed towards the kitchen from the bedroom. A sleepy man clad only in light blue, dolphin-patterned pajama pants, made his way lazily to the fridge. Shurikan shaped magnets held onto pictures of his former students of Team 7; a black haired boy with a greater-than-thou look, a crooning pink haired girl, and an obnoxious blond who was flipping off the person with the camera. One snap that caught the eye was of him and another man with spiked silver hair, the man's arm resting casually around his neck, fingers making a peace sign while the younger blushed. An unmistakable red tinge showing along his scar that ran across the bridge of his nose.

His tanned right hand grasped the door handle, opening the door to the fridge. As a cool breath of refrigerated air came out to expand with the warmer room temperature, the man's half-lidded eyes looked around, landing on their destination.

A jug of milk... and a bottle of Hershey's strawberry syrup.

Placing said items on the wooden table, he walked towards the cabinets to retrieve a glass. Coming back to the table, he plopped into one of two chairs and stared at the things in front of him. Slowly opening the milk he sniffed at the contents, assuring that it was still good to drink. It was.

He poured milk halfway into the glass. Then taking the syrup, he shook it a bit, popped the top and, flipping it upside down, waited for the reddish liquid to come out. The syrup went into the milk, filling about a quarter portion of the milk. Putting the bottle down, he then noticed that he had forgotten to get a spoon.

So again he got up. This time going to the drawer that held all the eating utensils. He picked out a spoon and returned to his seat at the table.

With the spoon, he mixed the two substances together, creating light pink, strawberry milk. He took a sip and made a face. He could barely taste the strawberry flavor that he loved oh so much.

So again he lifted the bottle of syrup and tilted it downwards to add more to his mixture, but this time he put in enough to equal half of the milk's portion. Taking the spoon, he watched the milk as he made a miniature whirlpool until it turned a darker shade of pink.

He raised the glass to his lips, tasting first. And, approving of the strawberriness, chugged the rest down, chocolate brown eyes closing in bliss.

The entrance of his roommate, the silver haired man, interrupted him.

"Mornin' Iru-chan."

Iruka turned around to look at Kakashi.

"Good mor- what? What's so funny?"

Kakashi smiled as he stifled his laughter, his visible eye curving in delightful pleasure. He pointed to his upper lip, then at Iruka.

Iruka's face screwed up in confusion. "Huh?"

"Milk moustache... strawberry by the looks of it."

"Oh."

Iruka was about to begin licking it off, but Kakashi beat him to it. The copy-nin's agility skills coming in handy.

The academy teacher's eyes widened at the close proximity in which their faces were in, the slightly older man's hands gripping the back of his chair and the table, effectively keeping him in place.

His eyes opened even wider as he watched as the man lick his own lips in anticipation. Their faces now undeniably an inch apart.

When the jounin licked the strawberry milk off, Iruka closed his eyes and whimpered at the familiar way in which his lover caressed his lips, leaving a tingling sensation that raced throughout his body and down his spine. Kakashi's hands now moving to rest on his young lover's waist. A waist he had gripped onto numerous occasions when in the throes of his lust filled passions.

As they broke apart, Iruka stared at the face of his love, breathless as his body began to react to the silent, pleasurable, treatment. Thoughts finally coherent enough to remember the events of the night before. As the hot images flashed behind his eyes, a red tinge began to creep along his face.

Kakashi grinned at the easiness in which it was to make his Iru-chan blush.

It reminded him of the fact that the younger man's body turned a light shade of red when at the mercy of his wily charms. Mentally groaning, the image he had just pictured made him want to return to bed... with Iruka.

As his blue eye filled with lust, he licked his lips and watched as Iruka's eyes followed the movement of his tongue. Iruka had his shoulder-length brown hair undone; Kakashi moved his face in to nuzzle at his neck, inhaling the scent of his beloved as he whispered huskily into the sensitized ear.

"I rather like the taste of strawberries on you..."

He smiled as he felt the tremor of Iruka's body as the schoolteacher whimpered again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

a/n: heh heh. that was fun! ::gets smacked by the perv-police:: wth did i do?

anyways, i sincerely hope everyone enjoyed and would appreciate it if no one asks to write a sequel. i happen to have a slight problem that i'm trying to work on and that's the ability to continue a story... yes, my road to success is littered with writer's blocks. so that's why i have decided to become a one-shot writing authoress and hopefully one day i shall have a story out that i can write multiple chapters with good length to, and finish.

chau! be a nice reader and review pleeze!

charlie


End file.
